Memories of a Hero
by AmericanFirestorm
Summary: Sienna Black has lived her whole life as an MES. When she turns 6-years-old, she begins her training on base. There, she meets new friends and learns new things. She has a long way to go before she's on top, and this is a collection of stories on how she reaches that goal. (Based upon AmericasHeroes story with her permission)
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! **

**So I was inspired by AmericasHeroes to write a collection of oneshots based on my OC used in her story. Remember Sienna? Yeah. She was mine :)**

**So anyways, this is just some short oneshots of how Sienna became the fighter, MES, and Alpha she is now. Enjoy and please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COD or its franchise. Only Sienna belongs to me. The others belong to AmericasHeroes.**

* * *

Chapter #1: Arrival

"We'll be there shortly, Sienna. Just 5 more minutes."

I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest. I sigh as I stare out the window. Today was the big day.

I was on my way to the MES base. I turned 6 only last week and my guardians thought she was finally old enough to start training to become an official MES soldier.

"Nervous?" the lady driving me asked. Her name was Ms. Cassie. I nod.

"Why?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow in the rearview mirror.

She shrugs. "I'm worried that the other kids won't like me." Sienna reply softly. Ms. Cassie nods.

"They'll like you. You may even make new friends. Just wait, you'll see." she reassures with a soft smile. I smiled back.

"Oh look! We're finally here!" Ms. Cassie exclaims. I look out the window and I'm amazed at what I see.

Everything was so busy and fast paced. Kids were outside playing. Two of them were even playing hopscotch, my favorite game. Soldiers ran around with guns and scientists pushed around carts.

We stop and park in front of a large brick building that said MES Training Center carved in stone above the front door. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door.

"C'mon kiddo. Time to meet your new family."

* * *

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." A young MES-in-training said to her beaten opponent. It was a young boy. Probably in her class.

"I can't believe I got beat by a girl..." the boy says in disbelief. He shakes his head and gets up, then storms out of the room just as I walk in.

"Derek?" Cassie asks, looking around. She had told me that Derek was one of the MES leaders. So he would be taking care of me with the other MES kids.

"Cassandra! So good to see you!" a man exclaims, walking into the room.

Cassie looks at the man and smiles slightly. "Well hello Derek. Long time no see, huh?" she asks chuckling a bit.

"Yeah." He smiles and looks down at me. "Well well, who do we have here?" he asks with a smirk. Cassie looks down at me and pushes me forward.

"It's okay." She whispers into my ear. I nod and extend my hand like she showed me when I was younger.

"My name is Sienna. Sienna Black. I'm the newest MES recruit." I say. Derek just looks at me for a moment. I gulp. Guess I had a bad first impression…

Derek doesn't say anything. I look down, ashamed of my horrible first impression and sigh. Maybe I don't belong here…

"Well nice to meet you, Sienna. It's a pleasure to have you apart of our MES recruit class this year. Why don't you go join the others over there?" Derek suggests, nodding over at the other recruits.

I see the boy from sitting on the bench while the girl takes on another opponent. I go over and sit down next to the boy. I sigh as the girl's opponent loses again.

"She's rough, that's for sure. I just wish someone could just beat her already so her ego doesn't inflate more." The boy next to me rants, rolling his eyes. I giggle.

"Well maybe I could take her on." I say. The boy gives me a shocked look.

"Seriously?"

"Sure why not? Anyone has a chance against her if they train as hard as she does."

The boy gives me a goofy little grin and extends his hand.

"I'm Connor. Nice to meet you." He greets, still smiling. I take his hand and give it a firm shake.

"Likewise Connor." I greet back and look towards the girl who was fighting still.

She beat the girl she was fighting, but only by a little bit this time. She was good.

While staring off into space, I notice her walking over to us. I cringe, nervous that she might hurt me for some unknown reason. Maybe she always picked on the new girl.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" She asks, her arms crossed across her chest. I nod, gulping. She raises her hand and I turn, bracing myself for any impact.

But it never comes. Just a laugh and a clap on my back.

"Lighten up, new girl. I'm not going to hurt you." She says. I sigh in relief.

"I'm War." She starts and holds out her hand. I shake it firmly like I did with Connor. "What's your name?" she asks, tilting her head a bit.

"Sienna Black. Nice to meet you War." I say with a smile. "Is War a nickname or something?" I ask out of curiosity. She shrugs.

"Guess so."

I nod as Derek walks over to our group.

"Okay kiddos, time to show Sienna the base. Then later we're going to train some more with Sienna around. Deal?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." We all say in unison. Derek smiles in approval. He motions for us to follow him and we do.

Well, except for me. I stay back for a minute. I just smile and stare out the window to my left.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! It really helps me out as a writer. Thanks! :)**

**~Firestorm**


	2. Bullies

**Finally I have chapter 2 done! This took about 30 minutes to write and I am pretty happy with how it came out. I'm sorry my updating is slow. I tend to get Writer's Block when I work on chapters sometimes. I had one of those moments writing this chapter, but luckily AmericasHeroes helped me out with an idea. **

**So, I'll stop talking and let you read. I don't own COD or its franchise. I only own Sienna. **

**War, Connor, and all other MES characters belongs to FF writer AmericasHeroes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bullies

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Connor was showing me around the base right now.

"Here's the dorms. This is where all the MES-in-training sleep, so you'll be sleeping here for awhile. I think your bed is in the corner over there, next to the window. Top bunk, if you can get up there." He babbles, giving a small smile. I smile back.

"Thanks Connor. I appreciate it." I say. He nods and lets me go into the dorm to set my stuff down next to my bunk. After I come out, he motions me to follow him, so I do.

"Down here is Mess Hall, or the cafeteria. It's where we-"

"CONNOR!"

Connor whipped around quickly and realized what kind of situation I was in. He suddenly charges towards my attackers, screaming.

"Let her go!"

_Snap!_

Suddenly, I hear the loud snap, like the sound of a twig breaking. When I turn around, I see the boy who attacked me laying on the ground crying and holding his left arm like he is in some serious pain. Upon closer inspection, I realize that it's bent at a weird angle.

His arm is broken.

"Have many times have I told you Betas not to mess with the new MES? Now go tell your friends what happened and tell them that if they mess with her again, I'm breaking all their arms, got it?" War rants, obviously upset. I gulp. She's scary.

The boy gets up and nods, running away quickly before War could do anymore damage. After he's gone, she turns towards me and Connor.

"Are you alright?" she asks me, concerned. I nod, rubbing my left arm. I did that when I was nervous or scared. Right now I was scared of this girl. She broke his arm like it was nothing. Like a twig.

I guess she picked up on my fright because her facial expression softens. She sighs and walks over to us.

"Sorry if that scared you. I…don't like it when people mess with my friends." She admits slowly, like she's embarrassed. I grin. Connor smirks.

"I always figured you had a soft side. Never thought you'd show it in public though." He comments. War growls and punches his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he yells, rubbing his now tomato red arm. I could tell that was going be bruised in the morning.

"For being annoying. Now come on. Dinner isn't going to wait all night for us." War replies. We follow and on the way, I pull War back for a moment. I didn't get to thank her.

"What's wrong? You worried about the Beta? Don't because they aren't going to mess with you anymore after that scene. They're too scared." She says with a smirk.

"Well, that's good to know, but I just wanted to thank you for helping back there. I haven't really fought before-"

"Seriously?" she inquires, surprised that I've never fought before.

"Yeah. This is the first time I've ever been exposed to real violence. I've seen videos and such, but this is unlike anything I have ever seen." I answer, sighing. "What happens if I fail? What if I don't have what it takes to be an MES? What if-"

"Stop."

I look up at her. "What?"

"You're going to pass. And you're going to make an awesome MES. Trust me, you can do this with some training and time. We're going to pass training, together. Okay?" she says, smiling a bit. I nod and smile back.

Before I know it, I pulled War into a hug. She stood there for a second, either surprised at my sudden embrace, or she didn't know how to respond to it. After a minute, she hugs me back.

"Hey! You two coming or what? Dinner is getting cold and I'm not missing it because of your guys' hug fest!" Connor yells to us, frustrated.

"We're coming!" I yell. He nods and goes to dinner. When he's gone, I turn towards War.

"Race ya?"

"Last one there buys dessert." She says with a smirk.

And with that, we're off to Mess Hall.

Any doubts I had before were gone. I was making new friends (and possibly enemies), which was something I had never done before. This whole experience was new, scary, and exciting at the same time.

I just hoped I was ready for it.

* * *

**That's it for now! I may or may not get chapter 3 up today. It depends if I get Writer's Block again or not. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Firestorm**


	3. Breakthrough

**Alright it is almost 2 am where I live and I am just now posting this chapter. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get another chapter knocked out. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own COD or its franchise. I only own Sienna, Jared, and Jena. **

**Enjoy and please review at the end! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter #3: Breakthrough

A couple weeks later, I'm asleep in my room. I had been training for days now, and the progress was very slow. I was improving, but not as quickly as the others.

One morning, I am awoken from my sleep violently.

"Get up, Sienna. It's time for your training." Derek's voice commands. I groan and rub my eyes, sitting up slowly in the process.

"Get dressed and meet us in the training room. You remember where that is, right?" he asks. I nod my head, answering his question silently. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now because I barely got any sleep last night. I guess it was because it was a new environment and I wasn't used to sleeping here yet.

"Be there in five minutes." He says. After that, he leaves me in my dorm alone to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Enough!" Derek yells through the small room. The MES trainees stop and a lady leads a bloodied nose boy out of the room. His opponent sits down on the bench across from us on the other side of the room.

"Next up: Sienna and Jared!" Derek announces. A dark haired boy across from me stands up and heads to the center of the room on the mat. I gulp and do the same.

"Alright. Whenever you two are ready." He says and sits down with his clipboard. I take a deep breath and get in my stance while Jared gets in his.

"What's wrong new girl? You scared or something?" he taunts. I shake my head and he laughs.

"You should be." He comments and suddenly lunges towards me. I fall to the ground and he punches me in the face multiple times. I try to punch back, but he grabs my fist and pulls it around my back. I scream in pain and he just smirks.

"Weakling. You should just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." He remarks. "You're worthless."

I don't know for sure what sets me off, but I am pretty sure it was that specific comment. When he was about to punch me again, I notice something shine in the sunlight next to my foot. It was a knife.

"Okay. I'm bored. Let's stand up and finish this." Jared says and pulls me up, my arm still forced behind my back. He punches me again, this time in the stomach, and I grunt in minor pain. I find the knife again and reach my right foot out towards it.

My foot touches it just as Jared pushes me to the ground. I luckily miss the knife from stabbing me in the back (no pun intended). Instead, it's laying right next to my face. I reach over to grab it, but Jared stomps on my hand. I scream in pain.

"You're not winning this one, rat." He comments and pulls his foot away. I then quickly grab the knife by the handle and stand up, backing out of the ring. I make sure not to let Jared see my weapon.

"Why are you backing away? You giving up or something? Smart move." He says with a smirk and starts heading towards me.

Seconds later, there's screaming and I soon realize that Jared is now the one on the ground. He's bleeding out as a knife sticks out of his chest. I cover my mouth in shock as I remember what happened.

He was coming towards me, about to attack me again. My first instinct was to punch him but instead I raised the knife in my right hand. As he got closer, I throw it, aiming straight for his heart. He pissed me off with his smart comments, and he wasn't getting off easy for it.

Now here he was. Dead on the floor.

* * *

"It's my fault. He's dead because of me."

"Sienna, it's okay. Accidents like that happen all the time around here. You can't blame yourself."

I was in my room now, bawling my eyes out. I killed Jared. I threw my knife and killed him. Everyone is saying that it was okay and no one was upset. Many trainees die like that around here and are always given a proper burial.

"I killed someone…I'm a murderer!" I yell. Then Jena, my instructor and mentor, hugged me.

"He wasn't going to make it as an MES anyways. He had lost several fights before you got here. He needed to learn that he wasn't going to last much longer. Now you need to learn that an accident doesn't make you a murderer. You have a skill. A special skill no one else around here has." She explains. I look at her with intrigue.

"What skill? All I did was throw a knife." I reply. Jena just shakes her head.

"Honey, you threw it without looking." She retorts. I just scoff.

"It was just beginner's luck." I shoot back.

Jena looks around and soon she remembers something. She stands up and grabs my hand.

"Come on. Let's see if it really was just beginner's luck." She says as she leads me out of my room. We go into another room full of targets that were human shaped. I also see knives set out on the table.

"Where are we?" I ask, curiosity beginning to get to me. She smiles and leads me over to a target and the table full of knives.

"This is the target practice room. It's where the MES train with knives and guns on human shaped targets, that way they can be ready for the real deal while they're in the field. Let's throw a knife at that target with your eyes closed. Just to see what happens." She babbles.

I nod and approach the table. I stare at the knives and then after a moment, I stare at Jena. I didn't want to throw it and risk it flying back and hitting her.

She then steps to the side, out of the target's way, just as if she read my mind. I smile in approval and grab a knife, stepping up to the target.

"Wait! Let's put this on first." Jena yells as she runs over and places a blindfold over my eyes. As soon as I am sure she's out of harm's way, I throw it. Jena is cheering and when I remove the blindfold, I see the knife in my target's heart.

"Wow…hold on." I take the blindfold off completely and grab another knife. This time I throw it without the blindfold on. I hit the target again, this time in the head.

"See? Do you call that beginner's luck?" Jena asks with a smirk. I smile and shake my head.

I guess I really did have a new talent. For the rest of the afternoon, Jena and I stayed in that very room and we practiced knife throwing all afternoon.

* * *

**So Sienna is an expert knife thrower. Pretty cool skill if you ask me. Wish I could do that :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I'd appreciate it :)**

**~Firestorm**


	4. Origins

**Chapter 4 is here! I'm particularly excited about this one because it digs deeper into Sienna's past. I don't have much to say except that I don't own the Call of Duty franchise or its characters. Only my OCs which include Sienna and her family. The other MES belong to AmericasHeroes.**

**Enjoy and please review at the end! Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Origins

_It was a stormy evening as a man and his two children went inside a hospital room. Today was a very special occasion._

**_~5 minutes later~_**

_"Okay guys, meet your baby sister."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"We haven't picked one yet." _

_The man held his newborn daughter out to her older brother and sister. The boy held her first and, who was only 8-years-old at the time, was amazed at how little his baby sister was. _

_"Hey. I'm your big brother. My name is Nathan. It's so good to finally meet you!" he greets with a huge grin. His other sister, who was only 5 at the time, peeked over his shoulder for a better look at her new sibling. _

_"She's so tiny. Hey! Maybe we can name her Tiny!" the young girl suggests. Her parents laugh. _

_"Thanks for the idea, Katie. But I think we'll pick another name." her father replies. The girl huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. She thought it was a good name. _

_The girl's father thought of a name for a moment. Suddenly, he had the perfect name. _

_"How about Sienna?"_

_His wife and other children looked at him with curiosity. He smiled._

_"I had a good friend when I was serving in the military. She was in my squad, and her name was Sienna Reynolds. She was killed in action by a grenade while trying to protect a group of school children. God bless her soul." He explains with some invisible tears in his eyes. His wife smiled and looked down at their newborn daughter. _

_"I think that's a perfect name. That's a great way to honor a friend's memory." She comments. "But wait…Lucas, you were just friends with her, right?" his wife asked, raising an eyebrow. Her husband chuckled. _

_"We were already married when I met her. That was about a year ago. No need to worry, honey." He assures her. The answer satisfied her as she smiled. _

_"Can I hold her now?" Lucas asked, holding out his hands. His wife nodded and handed Sienna over to her father. He smiled as she opened her eyes and stared at him. _

_"Hey, baby girl. It's good to finally meet you." He greeted with a huge smile on his face. Sienna smiled a bit too, and started to pull on his army uniform. Lucas laughed._

_"I know. You newborns love shiny things huh?" he remarks. Suddenly, the nurse came in._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to take her to make sure everything is alright and she doesn't have any medical issues. I promise we'll bring…" _

_The nurse paused, not knowing the girl's name. She looked at both of the parents for help. Lucas just laughed at her confusion._

_"Sienna. Her name is Sienna." He says. The nurse nods in approval as he hands his daughter over to get checked up on. _

_"Sienna Black. Catchy." The nurse comments as she hands the newborn over to the doctor. Once he left the room, the nurse took out a marker and wrote 'Sienna Black' on the name card that was on the baby's temporary bed. _

_"We'll see you soon, Sienna. Please be healthy." Nathan wished as the nurse left. It was what the whole Black family wished. _

_Baby Sienna was finally here. _

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

Emma, Lucas' wife, was crying her eyes out. Katie and Nathan were trying to see what the heck was going on, but Lucas made sure that they didn't see any of what was happening. It would be too traumatic for them.

"Why are you doing this?! That's my daughter you're taking away from me! She's only 3 days old, for crying out loud! So what could you do with her?" Lucas yelled, demanding answers.

The man sighed in frustration. He had to go through this with the other couple. It never got easier.

"Look, orders are orders, and since you're high status-"

"You're kidnapping our daughter because I have high status in the military?!" Lucas screams, and Emma cries more.

"We're not kidnapping her, sir. She's just been selected to participate in our MES program. No reason to worry-"

"This is an outrage! You're not taking Sienna away…she's a newborn for God's sake!" Lucas yells furious. The man shakes his head.

"We didn't want to have to do this, but you leave us no choice. Take her." The man commands, and his troops move towards Emma, who was the one holding her. Emma looked down at Sienna, crying hard.

"We love you, Sienna. Very much. I promise we'll meet again one day. Just stay strong for me, okay?" she whispered and kissed her forehead. A troop picked her up from Emma's arms and began to walk away. That was when she lost it. She fell to her knees and cried a river.

"Wait! Just give me 5 minutes with her okay?" Lucas pleads. The troops look at their leader and he sighs.

"5 minutes. That's it." He replies. Lucas nods and takes his daughter back for the few minutes he had with her.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes. For her sake, you better still be here." The man says, glaring at him. Lucas glared right back.

Once the troops were gone, Lucas took his daughter to a corner of the room and sat down with her, tears falling like rain from his eyes.

"Sienna…baby girl listen to me. We're going to be separated for a while. I'm not sure how long, but it's going to be a few years at most from what they have said. I just wanted you to know that your mother, siblings, and I all love you very much. We didn't want to give you up, but we don't have a choice in the matter." He starts, but sighs, trying to fight back tears.

"I know you're going to be someone amazing one day, and I wish I could see you be that person. But for now, we have to have hope we'll be reunited and that I'm still around when that day comes." He finishes. He then remembered the present he wanted to give her. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"I was going to give you this when you turned 16, but I don't know if we will see each other when that day comes. So I'm going to give this to a friend of mine from the military, and hopefully he will meet you and give it to you that day for me." He admits, putting the gift back in its pocket. Just then, the troops burst through the door.

"Times up, Black." The leader says as they approach him. Lucas stands up and holds his daughter close one last time.

"This is it, Sienna. I love you so much. We'll see each other again one day. I promise. Stay strong, baby girl. Everything will be okay." He whispers and then kisses her forehead. The troops then take Sienna and begin to leave.

"SIENNA!"

The troops turn around to see a young 8-year-old boy running towards them.

"Let my sister go, you freaks!" he yells and keeps running before his father grabs him and pulls him back.

"Nathan! There's nothing we can do!" Lucas yells, trying to restrain his distressed son.

"That's my sister! Not to mention your DAUGHTER!" he yells, finally breaking free from his father's strong grip.

"NATHAN! WAIT!" Lucas yells as he runs after his son. The leader turns around and rolls his eyes.

"Send in the knockout gas!" he commands. After Sienna is loaded into their truck, the two troops throw grenades and explode the second they hit the ground.

Nathan falls to his knees as he begins to cough violently. Lucas runs to his side and holds him close, then begins to cough with him.

"Sienna….I'm sorry…I couldn't….protect you..." Nathan whispers weakly before passing out.

When the two woke up again, the troops and their leader were gone.

And so was baby Sienna.

* * *

**Pretty emotional chapter for me to write. Please note that Sienna never knew her family and still doesn't. She was raised with a lie that the MES told her which may be reveled later in another chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Firestorm **


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5 is here! This was a pretty fun one to write. I had a few good ideas along the way, but this chapter would have never gotten written if AmericasHeroes didn't give me topics. So a huge thanks to her :)**

**Anyway, I don't own COD or its franchise. I only own Sienna. The other MES belong to AmericasHeroes.**

**Enjoy and please review at the end! Thanks ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets 

"Happy Birthday to you…"

On January 13th is when the other MES celebrate my birthday. I was turning eight today and I could tell by Derek's face that he had something special planned.

"And many more!" Connor belts after everyone has already finished. We all stare at him for a moment and he just chuckles. His face was tomato red in embarrassment. I giggled quietly to myself.

"Alright Sienna, let's blow out the candles." Derek instructs impatiently. I glare at him for a moment and do as he says. Everyone claps and I smile.

"Happy Birthday, Sienna." War says while putting an arm around my shoulder. I grin and thank her.

* * *

The party is over 2 hours later. I got a bunch of presents.

My presents included a set of new throwing knives, a bullet-proof vest, a small pistol to practice with in the training room, some books on hand to hand combat, and a bunch of other things I can't remember.

I am heading to my dorm for the night when I am suddenly pulled roughly on the arm into the corner of the hallway. I try to scream but a big, muscular hand covers my mouth before any sound comes out.

"Hush. I need to speak with you for a moment. It's important." A man whispers into my ear. I recognize it as Derek's voice.

I try to speak through his hand, but my words are muffled because his hand is still covering my mouth after my attempted scream. He sighs and drags me into another room.

"Now listen up, Sienna." He starts as he pulls up a map. I sit down and watch him explain.

"I'm going to be sending you out on a mission-"

"A mission?" I ask confused. Most MES who went on missions were already classified as an Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, or Omega. I wasn't done with training so I couldn't be classified into a group yet.

"Yes. Now I know we normally send our classified MES out on missions, but by watching you train, I think you can handle a mission like this." He explained.

"Will a classified MES be accompanying me?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"No. You need to do this on your own. Your mission is to infiltrate the Federation base and gather Intel on the enemy. You're small enough to crawl through the vent system without being seen, so that's how you'll reach the archive room." He begins. I give him a dumbfounded look. Was he serious?

"Wait, but you can't-"

"You're leaving tomorrow at noon. Meet me in this room and we'll discuss some last minute details, if any, and get you ready to go. Don't let any of your friends know about this. I don't need them begging me to go with you either. Now…any questions?" He finishes.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do this? I'm only 8!" I yell, raising my hands in the air. He laughs.

"I'm a MES leader. Of course I can." He replies with smirk. I gulp and nod my head.

"Alright. Now go get some sleep. You're going to need it." He suggests. I nod and head to my room.

A mission? I wanted to tell someone. I wanted to tell someone really bad. But I couldn't. I had to lie to my friends.

The next day, I got up and went through my normal routine. I took a shower, got dressed, and headed down the hallway towards where Derek and I talked last night.

"Hey Sienna!"

I turn around to see Connor and Brooklyn standing across from me further down the hall. They were waving me over.

"Wanna come to morning training with us?" Brooklyn asks. He was the oldest MES trainee out of all of us, being eleven years old. And by all of us, I meant me, Brooklyn, War, Connor, and this other girl named Semper.

I shake my head in response to their question. They give a confused look which was probably because I always agreed to morning training with them. War was probably in there already waiting for us.

"Why?" Connor asks confused. I sigh.

"I have something else to do. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" I reply. I look back at them and notice Connor had a disappointed look.

"Oh alright. Well catch ya later then." He says as he waves and heads to the room. Brooklyn stays behind and glares at me.

"What?" I ask. He starts walking towards me. I gulp and look at my watch.

11:45.

Crap, I had to be there in 15 minutes. I couldn't be late.

"Look, Brooklyn I would love to join you and the others-"

"Then why don't you?" he interrupts.

"Because I have somewhere I need to be." I answer.

I could tell by Brooklyn's facial expression and his crossed arms on his chest that he didn't believe me. I sigh.

"I'll be fine." I say. He gives me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean you'll be-"

I don't hear the rest because I ran off so I wouldn't be late to meet Derek. I hear Brooklyn calling my name but I try to tune him out. I hated to leave him behind with a secret like this, but I couldn't risk him or the others getting involved. They're my family and I couldn't put them in danger.

I arrive at 11:59, with 5 seconds to spare.

"Cutting it close, aren't we Sienna?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. I'm bending over with my hands on my knees while I pant because I'm out of breath from running.

"Alright. Catch your breath and change into this. It's special clothing made to help you stay quiet while you move about the base. And it's standard MES uniform." He explains. I nod and head into the small bathroom.

As I change into the MES uniform, I think about what I'm about to do. What if something goes wrong? Will the enemy catch me? What if War or Brooklyn or the others find out? What will they do?

Millions of questions raced through my mind and I had no idea how this thing was going to end. One thing I did know though, was that I hated keeping secrets from people. I still do.

"Sienna! Hurry up! We don't have all day, you know." Derek yells from the other side of the door. I sigh and put on my boots, then I walk out to meet a stressed out Derek. He rubbed his temple and stared at me.

"Let's go. We're leaving out the back door so no one sees us." He commands. I follow him obediently and before we get in the car, I look back one more time.

For a second, I swear I see my friends standing there staring at me. They look sad and worried, and I want to run over and hug them. And tell them I'll be okay. I start walking towards them when Derek calls my name.

"Sienna! Let's move before someone sees us!"

I turn around quickly and face him. They already knew.

"They already know! Look they're right there!" I yell, pointing to them.

"There's no one standing there! There never was!" he yells back, shielding his face from the hot sun. This infuriated me. Of course they were there. I saw them!

"Yes they-"I turn back around and realize they aren't there anymore. Was I hallucinating?

"Come on! We need to leave NOW!" he screams. I run over to him, but not before looking behind me again to make sure they weren't really there.

But they were. Standing right there. They were staring at me with the worried faces they had before.

I hated keeping secrets.

* * *

**So Sienna is going on a top secret mission without her fellow MES knowing. This spells trouble in some ways. This is also why Sienna hates secrets and lying.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Firestorm**


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6 is done, thank God. I had writer's block while I was writing this, but I managed to get it done. I think it's good, but I want to see what you guys think of it since your the readers.**

**I like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed this story. I really appreciate it a whole lot and I love reading your reviews. Now enough talking. Let's get the disclaimer done so you can read ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the COD franchise. I only own Sienna. All the other MES characters such as Derek, Brooklyn, and War belong to AmericasHeroes. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Captured

"We'll be there in 4 minutes, Sienna." Derek informs me. I nod and look out the window.

This was a weird place. There were guards swarming the grounds carrying guns and had a very serious look on their face. They were scary. Where were the citizens?

"Sienna! We're here." Derek informs me. I then realize we're in an alley and Derek is packing supplies into a small drawstring bag. I gulp as Derek hands me the bag.

"We're outside the base. There's a small vent on the outside of the building that you can crawl through and reach the control room. This bag is small enough to fit in the vent shaft with you. It has a small pistol, water, some granola bars, and ammo. You have 2 hours before the Fed unit arrives back. We're counting on you." Derek says, debriefing me on my mission.

I nod and climb out of the car with my bag. The MES employees open up the vent for me to crawl through. I thank them and crawl in.

I am just getting started when I hear a loud clang noise behind me. I look at where I just came in and notice that they bolted the door to the vent shut. I begin to freak out and crawl back to the door.

"LET ME OUT!" I yell, banging on the door. I don't know why, but I hear laughter.

"Good luck Sienna. Don't come back to the base without that intel." I hear Derek say on the other side. I then hear the car drive away. I sit on my knees for a moment and think.

I'm alone. All alone.

* * *

I think I was in that damn vent for an hour when I finally reached the vent that was over the control room. I wasn't give a map of the vent system, so I had to wing it and figure out on my own where I was going.

"Those Ghosts are getting more relentless. They keep mowing down our forces. We have to get stronger or we'll lose it all."

I peek through the vent and watched the men converse.

"Tell me about it. I can't stand them."

The Ghosts? Who the heck were they? Were they an army force?

I leaned on the vent some more. The two Feds began to leave and once they were gone, I saw that as my chance to get the intel from the computers. I just hoped I could hack into the system. I wasn't exactly trained in computer hacking yet….

Just before I was about to open the vent and jump down, the men walked back in. I groaned loudly and the men looked around. I covered my mouth quickly and continued to watch them. They spoke in Spanish now, a language I didn't understand quite yet.

"Adios." One of the soldier said. He says it back and begins to leave. Suddenly, I hear a creak. It sounds close and I look around me to see where the noise is coming from. It was then I realized the noise was coming from under me.

The vent door was breaking.

I did what Jena specifically told me not to do. I panicked and started to cry a bit when suddenly the door collapsed under me. I began to fall through, but I was quick enough to grab the edge of the vent hole.

I was so distraught that I didn't feel someone grab my legs and pull me down. When I look at who grabbed me, I realize it's a Federation soldier.

He starts speaking Spanish at me and I shake my head, saying I don't understand. He growls and smacks me on the face.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I yell when I realize I have my throwing knives with me. I quickly grab my knife on my weapon belt and try to stab the man. He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back.

I scream in pain as the man takes away my knife, weapon belt, and bag. Another man comes in and grabs me by my arms and takes me to a small room. He pushes me in there and slams the door shut. I begin to cry even more, now realizing the situation I was in. I was a prisoner of war. I was a POW.

* * *

"Where is she? She should have been back by now!"

"Calm down War. I am sure she's fine."

War and Brooklyn had been waiting for Sienna to get back anytime now. Derek said she should have been back on base by now but she hasn't arrived home yet. Where was she?

"What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt or…or dead-"

"Stop it War! Sienna isn't dead. She's just…not here yet." Brooklyn explained. He was starting to get worried. What if Sienna was hurt? How would they rescue her?

"I'm going to go find Derek. I need to know where she is." War says, stomping off. Brooklyn decided to follow her, just to make sure she didn't get herself into any trouble…again.

When War finally found Derek, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Where is she?! She should have been back by now! I'm need answers. Now." War yells, crossing her arms across her chest to show she meant business.

"We are trying to locate her. Don't worry about it-"

"She's our teammate! Not to mention YOUR responsibility as an MES leader!" Brooklyn screams, now standing behind War.

Derek sighed and finally decided it was time to confess.

"Sienna failed her mission. She was found and captured by the Federation soldiers. We have no idea where she is. "He confessed.

For a moment, Brooklyn and War didn't know where they were. They're teammate, who was like a sister to them, is missing and not just missing, but also in the enemy's hands. Brooklyn looked at his feet and clenched is fists.

"Whose fault is it?" he asks.

"What? You know whose fault it is. The Feds have-"

"No. Who sent her on the mission?"

Derek laughs.

"Why I did of course."

Brooklyn looked up, anger evident in his eyes. Suddenly, War lunged towards Derek and held out her hands as if she was going to strangle him.

"Guards!"

Just then, two guards came rushing in and grabbed War to prevent her from attacking Derek. Brooklyn started to go after him, but he was restrained too.

"Take them to their dorms. They need to cool down a bit." Derek ordered. The guards nodded and did as they said with Brooklyn and War protesting.

It was official. Sienna was in trouble. And not to mention…possibly hurt too.

* * *

I remember getting beaten and bruised by those monsters known as the Federation.

"Where are your friends?! Where are they hiding!?" The man yells, demanding answers. I growl.

"I'm not telling you, you monster!" I scream. This earns me another hit from their whip.

"We can sit here all night and do this or you can tell us where your base is hidden." He offers.

"Never. I won't betray my friends like that." I reply. The man frowns and orders another hit. This time he punched me in the face and I get punched so hard, I fall over in my chair that I am tied to.

"Are you going to tell us now?"

I spit warm blood at his feet. He smirks.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

My back stings even more as the whip makes contact with my back. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this abuse. I could feel warm blood ooze out of where my back was hit with the whip. That would scar.

The man bends down to meet me at face level. I cough violently and he sits my chair back up.

"When you decide to value your life over your friends, then we will set you free if you tell us where your precious MES base is. Deal?" he asks I shake my head and he sighs. Then, a man comes in frantic.

"Sir, we have trouble."

The man nods and tells him he will be with him in a moment. Then he turns back to me.

"Don't worry, Sienna. This will all be over when you give your friends up. See you soon." He taunts and orders one last hit on my back.

I scream in pain as the torturers leave the room. I sit there and stare at the wall for a moment.

How did he know my name? Had he known I was coming?

I didn't care. When I realized I was really alone, I began to cry. I cried because not only was I in pain, but also because I missed my friends.

I missed my family. And I wanted to go home.

* * *

**Wow...pretty intense moment, huh? I am glad to get this out of the way because now I can hopefully write a good chapter the next time. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Oh and check out my Tumblr! I post pics of my character's appearances and also scenes from the story. Follow me if you have a Tumblr too, please. **

**My URL is americanfirestorm. (Creative, I know xD)**

**~Firestorm**


	7. Escape

**Here's chapter 7 everyone! The exciting conclusion to the two (or is it three?) part mission storyline of this story. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. **

**I don't own the MES. Only AmericasHeroes does. I only own Sienna and Raphael. Enjoy! Please review at the end :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Escape

I had been in that cell for two weeks. And my friends still hadn't found me.

"That girl is almost broken. I can just tell. Can't you?" The man who captured me says with a snort.

"Yeah. She's going insane." His friend replies.

After listening to their conversation for a while, I crawled over to corner of the cell and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard a tray being slid under my door. I looked at the tray's contents and almost puked on sight of it.

On the tray was Amazonian berries, and they were deadly. I had eaten them my first day here because I was starving, but it poisoned me and I was sick for days. Now that I was somewhat recovered, I knew better than to eat those.

"Seriously? We give you grub, and you choose not to accept it? What an ungrateful brat."

I turn around and see a man with a whip. It was the same man who has been torturing me for the past two weeks I have been here.

"You either eat the food, or pay the price for your ungratefulness." He says. I look at the food and then back at him. I didn't want to eat them. So I wasn't going to.

"Very well then." He says and then starts beating me with the whip. I hold up my hands to defend my face, but he aims and successfully strikes my back again. I cry out and look up at him again, tears streaming down my face. He raises an eyebrow at me and nods at the tray.

I knew if I wanted this to stop, I had to eat the berries. So…I did. And I regretted it quickly.

I threw up all over the floor and some of the puke landed on the man's shoes. He yelled and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to regurgitate more. It was disgusting.

"You're such an animal." He says, spitting on me and then he leaves the room. I laid there, curled up into a ball. And I wanted to go home.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! We need to find her!" War yelled. It was so loud, it could be heard 3 miles away from the base. Derek just sighed and shook his head.

"We're doing everything we can. Just calm-"

"You're not doing enough! Where is she?!" War screamed, lunging for Derek once again. This time, he was late in calling the guards and War was able to pin him down. She suddenly started to beat his face in, and wanted to cry. She didn't though, knowing that tears were a sign of weakness as the MES leaders had taught her and the others.

She didn't get it. Her best friend was out there, somewhere in the enemy's hands, probably hurt and on the verge of death. And all the MES were doing was sitting here letting one of their own recruits pay the price for her failure. It wasn't fair!

"Tell me where she is you bastard! If you don't go and rescue her, then I will! Just tell me where she is!" War screams, her eyes filling with tears but dare not fall. No one could see her like that. No one.

Derek spit some blood on the floor. War had gotten him pretty bad. His nose was broken and he had two black eyes. His left eye was swollen shut and he could barely see out of his right. When War went for another hit to his face, Brooklyn rushed in with Connor and Semper to see what the commotion was about. When they saw what was happening, their eyes widened.

"War! Stop!" Brooklyn yelled, rushing over to pry her off of him. War turned around and growled at him, a warning to stay back and leave her be. Brooklyn sighed and ran over to her, grabbing her arm before she could get another hit in.

"War! Seriously stop! This isn't going to solve anything!" He ordered. War didn't listen. She kept going as Brooklyn struggled to pull her off. He glanced back at Semper and Connor.

"A little help here?!" He yelled to them, requesting help to get their teammate away from Derek. They looked at each other and quickly ran over, helping Brooklyn get War off of Derek.

"No! We need to find her! We have to! You guys-"

War quickly fell to the ground after being shot by a tranquilizer gun. The trio who grabbed her glanced to their right and saw Sienna's mentor Jena, who was holding the gun that put War to sleep.

"What the heck-"

"Hush up. She'll be out for an hour. No need to worry." She replies and walks over to them.

"Help me get her to her room." Jena orders. The three obey and help carry War to her room. After getting her in her bed, Brooklyn closed the door gently and sighed heavily.

_Stay strong for us, Sienna. We'll rescue you soon. I promise. _

* * *

Later the next day, Sienna woke up. She was unable to sleep as she had not eaten in days. Her stomach growled, crying for food that wouldn't come. It was a matter of time before she died of starvation down in the hole. Her friends were on her way. There was no need to worry…

Oh who was she kidding?

She brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face. She had been in that hell hole for a month now. If her friends truly cared about her, they would have rescued her by now.

"You know you're never getting out of here, right kid?" a man asks. Sienna looks up and frowns. It was her 'warden.' His name was Raphael. She wanted to say no. That her team was going to rescue her any day now. But with time passing, she was beginning to lose hope.

Raphael smirked and then laughed. "Pathetic. You're going to die here." He remarks. Sienna dug her nails into her knees and silently cried. She really was alone. First her parents abandoned her and now her friends. She had no one left. No one who cared about her.

"You know, I-"

"Raphael, come in!"

Raphael grabbed his talkie on his belt and answered in Spanish. He later put his talkie up and told her to stay put. Like she was going anywhere!

After he left, Sienna decided to take a nap. She hadn't slept in 3 days and it was starting to get to her. She laid down on her side, her preferred sleeping position, and closed her eyes. Little did she know, something big was about to happen.

* * *

An hour later, she was woken up by rapid shaking. She turned over and felt a hand move away from her arm. She reacted by quickly backing into a corner. The men...they scared her. They did some unpleasant things to her, things she didn't want to talk about and now they were back for more.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, tear streaming down her face. Jena had told her that she shouldn't cry in the field, as it was a sign of weakness to her enemy. But she didn't care. She wasn't even an official member yet, for crying out loud!

"Sienna! It's me!' The stranger said, shaking her shoulders as he tried to get her to look at him. He had her chin in his hand and tried to navigate towards his face so they could make eye contact.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" She yelled in response. She cried some more when suddenly she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her.

"Shh...it's okay. You're safe now. We're here to take you home." He said, attempting to calm her down. She had perked up after recognizing his voice.

"Br-Brooklyn?" she asked, unsure if it really was him or not. Her mind could be playing tricks on her, making her hear voices of people who weren't really there. But when he moved into the sunlight, Sienna gasped.

It was Brooklyn.

"Hey. Good to see you." he replies, smiling.

"Brooklyn! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she exclaimed, crawling over to him and crying hard. She couldn't believe it. They had come to rescue her.

Brooklyn smiled and looked down at her. "Are you hurt?" he asked. When she looked up, he immediately knew that was a stupid question.

Her face was covered in dried blood and so was her nose, which was also broken. She had a black eye which was almost swollen shut. Her lip was busted and a bunch of scratches and fresh bruises covered her face. She looked awful. She had been through hell.

Sienna noticed his state of shock and sighed. "That's not all."

She started to lift her shirt and Brooklyn tried to cover his eyes.

"No it's fine. Just look."

When he looked at her back, he almost fell to his knees. Her whole entire back was covered in scars from beatings. Many of them were old, but there was a few new ones. One stood out the most that started at the top of her right shoulder and went diagonal all the way down her back.

Brooklyn looked away and ordered her to put her shirt back on. He couldn't look at it anymore. Her pain was his pain, and right now, his back was stinging as if he had been whipped even though he hadn't. Those monsters hurt her. And he was pissed about it.

"Come on. We're taking you home." He says. Sienna gives a confused look.

"We? Whose we?" she asked.

As if on cue, Semper and Connor bust through and see them standing there. Once the three of them make eye contact, Semper and Connor race over to Sienna and give her a huge bear hug. Both girls cried, relieved to be reunited as a team again.

"We were so worried about you. We thought…" Semper gulped. She didn't want to think about that right now. Sienna was okay and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah…I'm glad you're okay too." Connor remarks, rubbing his eyes. Was he crying?

"Guys, we don't have time for a happy reunion. We need to go. Now." Brooklyn commanded. Semper let go of Sienna and followed Connor to the extraction point not far from them.

Brooklyn ran right behind them when he realized Sienna wasn't behind him. He turned around and saw her, sitting there on the ground.

"Didn't you hear me? Come on!" He yelled, hand motion and all. Sienna just stared at him. He sighed.

"Don't you remember how to walk?" he asks annoyed. Sienna stood up and tried to walk, but immediately fell over. Brooklyn gasped and picked her up in his arms. He was pretty strong for an 11-year-old.

"What gives?" he asks, looking her over for injuries on her legs. She sighed and replied.

"I can't walk….my leg hurts..."

Brooklyn gave her a confused look then looked at her legs again. One leg, her left one, looked funny. He tried to bend it, only causing Sienna to cry out in pain.

"Oh crud...I think your leg is broken." He diagnoses. This caused Sienna to cry more. Brooklyn held her close to his chest.

"Shh…you're okay. We're safe." He whispered as he rocked her gently. It was obvious she was scared. That asshole Derek would pay for this….

"Brooklyn…they…." She broke down crying again. She was embarrassed and ashamed. It was moments she didn't want to relive. Brooklyn got the message though and clenched his fist. They _touched _her? Oh no. He wasn't having this. He looked back down at the distraught girl.

"It's okay. No one can hurt you now." He says, trying to console her. She looked up at him, sniffling and her face red. Then she rubbed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy…" She commented. He nodded and started walking to the extraction point where Semper and Connor were waiting for them.

"Just get some rest. We'll be home soon." He says gently. Sienna nodded and slowly but surely drifted off into a deep sleep. Brooklyn carefully climbed onto the helicopter, and despite it being loud, Sienna didn't wake up. That was okay. She needed to sleep.

After boarding the helicopter, it took flight as Brooklyn laid her across the soft seat while he sat in the floor. Soon after, he was asleep too. This was definitely enough action for a while.

* * *

**Wow...pretty emotional chapter, right? I hope you don't mind the moments between Brooklyn and Sienna. They have a long history together and an older brother-younger sister relationship, so I wanted to show that here.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Firestorm**


	8. Reunion

**Finally got chapter 8 done. Please enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own COD or its franchise. I only own Sienna. The other MES belong to AmericasHeroes.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion

The next morning, I was woken up by Brooklyn. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Good morning." He greets with a smile. I return the smile and, after getting dressed in my bathroom, I follow Brooklyn down to breakfast. We take the elevator as I am now on crutches for my broken left leg. When we enter the mess hall, all eyes turn on me.

"Just keep walking. Don't give them any attention." Brooklyn whispers. I nod and follow him through the lunch line.

We went to sit down at our normal table and found that Semper and Connor were already there.

"Sienna!" Semper exclaims and runs over, giving me a huge hug. I gasp for air because her hug is so tight.

"Good…to…see…you too…Semper." She replies in between breaths. Semper realized her tight squeeze and let go.

"Sorry." She apologized with a chuckle. I smiled and sat down next to her. Brooklyn and Connor were sitting across from us. While I was eating, Connor glanced up at me and cleared his throat.

"Good to see you on your-"He starts but notices my crutches resting against the end of the table. "Never mind. It's good to see you're okay, though." He finishes. I nod and continue eating.

When we're all done and about to go throw away our trash, the doors to enter the mess hall flew open. Everyone except me turned around to see who it was that was angry enough to almost break the doors, but I knew _exactly _who it could be.

"I swear when I find him, I am going to-"

The girl's voice stopped and I turned around. I sighed as my guess was indeed correct. It was War. The only reason she paused mid-sentence was because she saw me.

"SIENNA!"

Oh God.

* * *

War's POV

As soon as I saw Sienna, I ran over to her screaming her name. She just looked away and kept her head down while everyone else just stared at me.

When I finally reached her, I gave her the tightest hug I could give.

"Sienna! Oh thank God, you're alright!" I exclaim. She starts to choke a bit and I figure I needed to let her breathe.

"Sorry." I say, rubbing the back of my head as I sat down. When I did, she cried in pain. I got up quickly and looked around. Sienna was holding her leg and I got worried. That was when I realized that it was in a cast.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't realize-"

Sienna put her hand up. "It's fine. You didn't know."

I nodded and sat down again, carefully this time. I sighed as I realized I had forgotten my food. Sienna must have noticed because she handed me her apple. I tried to refuse but she insisted. I decided to take it and I was soon glad I did because it was good.

"So War, how was your nap?" Connor asked with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"It was great but now that I'm up, I finally have a chance to get back at you for that stupid prank you pulled on me last week." I reply with my own smirk. Connor's face went red as he remembered past revenge pranks I have performed on him before.

Everyone else laughed (except for Connor) and I smiled. It was good to have the family back together again.

* * *

Sienna's POV

Later that night, I got a bath (with my broken leg out of the water) and got ready for bed. When I was finished, there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled over to answer it.

On the other side of the door, I found War, still in her training uniform. She looked nervous, but I offered her to come in, which she accepted.

I sat on my bed while she took my desk chair. There was silence between us for a moment when she finally spoke up.

"How long?" she asked. I was confused by what she meant.

"What?"

"How long do you have to wear that?" She clarifies, pointing to my cast. Oh, that's what she meant.

"About 6 weeks. So I have to miss 6 weeks of training which really sucks." I reply. War raised her eyebrow.

"Why would missing training suck?" she inquired.

"Because I have to make it up when I'm better, Einstein." I remark, smiling a bit. After being reminded, she nodded.

"Right." She says. There was silence again and I decided to get to the point.

"Did you need something?" I ask a bit harsher than I intended. War gave a hurt look and I sighed.

"Sorry. But what do you want to talk about?" I ask, trying to fix that mistake. War thought for a moment. Probably to figure out what she was going to say.

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad you're alright. Derek shouldn't have sent you on that mission. You weren't ready for it…none of us are." She admits. I growl at the mention of Derek's name.

"Where is that bastard, anyways?" I ask, referring to Derek. War didn't need that explanation as she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"On my way to the mess hall today, I heard one of the other MES leaders chewing him out for sending a recruit on a dangerous and unauthorized mission. I also herd the leader say he's on probation until further notice, which means he can't send us on missions until his probation is lifted." War answers with a smirk. I can't help but smile.

"Good. He deserves it." I say.

War nodded and headed towards the door. I stood up on my crutches and followed her. She grabbed the doorknob, but before she left, she turned towards me.

"Look, I know you're always worrying about the rest of us. But for now, while you're hurt…just think about yourself for a while, okay? We can take care of ourselves." She suggests. I gave her a confused look. Why would I stop caring about them?

"I don't care if I'm hurt. I'm not going to stop caring about what happens to you guys. It's-"

"I am not asking you to stop caring about us. I am saying that you need to focus on recovering and letting your leg heal for six weeks. Then when you can walk without crutches again, you can be the annoying worry wart you are." She clarifies with a playful smirk. I shake my head.

"Fine. But I'm still coming to training sessions to watch you guys." I say, crossing my arms. She put her hands up in defense.

"Whatever floats your boat, Sienna." She says with a grin. I smiled back and after wishing each other goodnight, I hobbled over to my bed. I sat down and placed my crutches up against the bunk. About 15 minutes later, I was fast asleep in my familiar and comfortable bed.

* * *

**There's chapter 8. I hoped you enjoyed it. I may not update again for a while because I have schoolwork to worry about since school is coming to an end for me. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Showdown

**Here's the long awaited chapter 9! Please enjoy and review at the end! Thanks :)  
**

**I don't own COD. Just Sienna. The other MES belong to AmericasHeroes.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Showdown

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I turned it off for another 5 minutes and sat up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I yawned, and headed to the bathroom to get shower.

My leg was completely healed now, but I'm still in a brace to be safe. After my alarm started to go off again to signal that five minutes have passed, I shut it off and head downstairs to breakfast.

There, I find Brooklyn, War, and Semper. The mess hall was empty, giving me the impression that we were the first ones up.

"Hey Sienna!" Semper calls happily. I smile and go over to sit with them.

"Hey," I say sitting down. "How did you guys get in?"

War pointed over to the doors. In there, I saw the mess hall employees preparing food for breakfast. They must've let her friends in early.

"Oh." I say. "So-"

"HELP!"

We all quickly turn around to see a distressed Connor running in. He quickly ran and hid behind Brooklyn. War, Semper and I give confused looks. What was going on?

"ALPHA!"

Oh God. He messed with the Betas…again.

Brooklyn and War stood up. I stood up as well while Connor cowered behind us.

"What do you Betas want?" War asks sternly, her arms crossed.

"Your friend flash banged our room while we were sleeping!" One of the Beta girls, whose name was Emily I think, complained.

Okay, I couldn't help but hold back my laughter. Connor did something really stupid but this was pretty funny. The Beta leader, Jack, groaned.

"You Alpha rats need to learn when to leave us alone. We're sick of your crap!" Jack yelled. War just rolled her eyes while Brooklyn and Semper glared at Jack.

"Well you're alive aren't you?" I say. They quickly turn their attention to me and glare.

"Please. You're still a newbie, and I still surprised they would let a weakling like you onto the Alpha team." Jack comments.

Ouch. That hurt.

Brooklyn gritted his teeth and stepped forward.

"Look, y'all need to learn some respect. And no on the Alpha team is weak. You guys aren't either. You're the second best and-"

"Oh shut it, Texas."

Brooklyn stopped talking and just stood there. Okay. They did not just say that.

I know they did when War starts to charge them.

"You Betas will learn some respect even if I have to hurt you to get it through your big egos!" War yells. She charges towards Emily and quickly gives him a good hit in the face.

After she does that, all hell breaks loose.

The Betas start to attack War for attacking their leader, then Brooklyn and the others run to the mess to help War kick their ass. I sigh and run over to see if I can make some peace.

"Guys, please stop!" I yell over the screaming and yelling. Just then, I feel a hard punch to my cheek.

I fall over and hold my face for a moment, crying in pain. Brooklyn takes notice and immediately tries to get out of the fight to help.

"Sienna!"

He kneels next to me and helps me sit up, and tries to pull my hand away from my face to check the damage. When he does, he gasps and covers his mouth.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Your nose is bleeding and you have a black eye." He informs me. I put my hand up to my nose and sure enough, red crimson liquid was left on my hand. I sighed.

"Should've expected-

Suddenly, Brooklyn picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the room. While he was carrying me out, we saw Derek running to the scene.

"What's going on?!" He asks frantically.

"The Alphas and Betas are at it again." Brooklyn says simply. Derek nods and runs in, yelling as he pulled apart the fight. I sigh and soon I'm in the infirmary.

* * *

**-2 hours later-**

I sat in my dorm and read my novel. It was a pretty good book.

The main character, Jesse Andrews, was trying to get his crush, Maddie Sanders, to notice him. Every attempt failed and every time he looked like an idiot. I felt sorry for the guy and closed my book as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, I see Derek with a stern look on his face. I quickly grow concerned as he locks the door.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, worried.

He nods.

"What about the-"

"They're broken up. Most of them are in the infirmary still with injuries, but luckily no one killed each other." He said with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, wanting him to get to the point. He sighed.

"Sienna, you're 13."

"Yeah." I interrupt. Thanks Captain Obvious.

"And you're combat skills are phenomenal. So…" He pauses, not sure he should finish his sentence or not.

"So…" I try to finish, curious about what was going on.

"We've decided to move you to the MES base in Chicago." He finally admits.

I sit there for a moment. I was getting moved? I had to leave my friends?

"What?" I say in disbelief. I couldn't believe this.

"You're leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning. There you'll be training with the other students and you'll start over again. Start packing your things and say your goodbyes tonight. "He babbled.

_Tomorrow? _I was leaving tomorrow?

"So I won't be an Alpha there?" I ask, anger boiling up at that thought. I worked for my rank here and it was going to be stripped from me?

"Yes. They haven't had graduation there yet, but they're getting really close to ranking their students. So please just do your training and be on your best behavior. Then you shouldn't have a problem." He informs me.

I slowly nod. He was uprooting me from my home to send me to some foreign place (to me anyway) where people could easily pick on me and I won't have anyone to back me up like earlier.

"Better get packing. You leave at dawn. And don't worry. You'll like the students there. They already know you're coming, so no reason to be nervous. Okay?" He says. I nod once again and begin to pack my stuff. As Derek leaves, Brooklyn walks in. Great.

"What are you doing" He asks with a confused look on his face. I sigh.

"Derek is moving me to the MES base in Chicago because of my phenomenal combat skills." I mock. Brooklyn nods and bites his lip.

"Yeah I overheard them talking about it." He admits. I give him a surprised look.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" I ask hurt. Brooklyn sighs and told me he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

I just yell at him for about 15 minutes straight, crying and screaming, upset he would keep a secret like this from me. Suddenly, he pulls me into a hug.

"Sienna, you've always been important to me and everyone here. You belong here and I hate to see you go." He says, pulling me closer. "Just…just be careful, okay?"

I nod and hug him tight back. I was going to miss him and War the most. We were like siblings and War and I were best friends. I don't want to leave them behind. But do I have a choice?

"Better get packing. Don't wanna be late for your flight tomorrow." He suggests. I nod and after he leaves, I start to pack again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Thanks! :)**


	10. Goodbye

**So here it is! The final chapter of the one-shots. **

**This is bittersweet for me because I loved writing these stories for you guys and it really made me happy that you enjoyed them. I'll Shutup now and talk more at the end so you guys can read. **

**Enjoy! I don't own COD or its franchise. Just Sienna. The others belong to AmericasHeroes.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Goodbye

The next morning, I wake up with dread.

I slowly crawl out of bed and get dressed after taking a shower. I decided to leave my baggage in my room until it was time to go.

I went to the mess hall, got breakfast, and went to my usual table. I was the first one of our group to go to breakfast that morning. After about 5 minutes, the rest of our group came in.

"Hey." Connor greets as he sits down. I acknowledge him with a small nod.

Soon after, Semper, War, C.C and Brooklyn came in. They didn't look very happy.

"Hey Sienna." C.C says as he sits next to me. I say hello back and continue eating. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

We sat and ate for about 15 minutes in silence. They all knew I was leaving today and no one wanted to bring it up. I hated myself for breaking up our team, but I didn't really have any choice in the matter.

"When do you leave?" War asks when breakfast is almost over. I looked up at her, surprised that she was the first one to bring that up. I sighed.

"Noon." I reply. She nods and after that, we finish up our breakfast.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Told you I could beat you." War bragged. She had just taken down a Beta student who graduated early.

That's what sucked about leaving. I was going to miss graduation and the rankings that were in 3 days. At my new base, they were only in the second half of training, so I had to wait longer to graduate and become an official MES. I would have to start over and be evaluated harder since I was coming in late.

"Whatever." The Beta snorts, standing up and then storms off to the infirmary. He had a bloody nose.

"Nice job War." Brooklyn compliments. Semper, C.C, and Connor agree with me. She smiled and sat down as the next people were called to fight.

"Max and Sienna."

I got up and walked to the mat. Max just gave an annoying smirk and I growled. I hated cocky people. We were getting in our stances when there was a knock at the door.

The MES leader opened it and revealed Derek. In his hands were my suitcases to leave for the new base. I growled at the sight. He went into my room without me knowing?

"I'm here to get Sienna." He starts then looks over the leader's shoulder at me. "Time to go. Say your goodbyes and let's go."

I turn to do what I had been dreading to do. I am about to open my mouth when Brooklyn stopped me with his hand.

"It would be better outside."

Better? How would this be better outside? I was leaving them, and he thinks it would be easier to say goodbye outside?

"C'mon." Brooklyn orders and follows Derek to the car. The rest of us obediently follow. We did everything he said because, well, he was the leader of our unit.

We were standing outside, and the car that would take me to Chicago's base was literally 3 feet away from me. Derek was standing next to me, checking his watch.

"Derek, if you don't mind, we would like to say goodbye alone please." Brooklyn requests. Derek nodded and walked over to wait by the car.

After he left, the five of us turned to look at each other. This was it.

"So…" Brooklyn starts.

"Guess this is it…" Connor says, rubbing his arm.

"I don't want you to go." Semper comments, tears forming in the brink of her eyes.

"Me neither." C.C says with a sad expression.

War just stayed quiet. She stared at the ground with her arms crossed. Typical War. Neither of us could say goodbye to one another. She's my best friend.

I sighed and decided to make a small goodbye speech.

"Guys, I know this must be hard on you all. It's hard on me. I-I don't want to leave, but I don't have a choice. I…" I paused because tears were starting to fall. I look up at them, tears clearly visible. I didn't want to leave. This place was all I knew. How could I just leave them behind?

Suddenly, Brooklyn walked over and wiped the tears from my face. He put his hands on my shoulders and then pulled me into a tight embrace. The others joined and we had one big group hug. I cried more to myself. They didn't know how much they meant to me. All of them.

"I love you guys. I have always wondered who my family was but…"

Everyone let go from the group hug to hear what I had to say.

"I think I found them." I finish with a small smile. They smiled back and we hugged again.

"Sienna!"

We let go quickly again and I saw Derek approach me. Here we go.

"Time to go."

I turn to the others and stare at them all long and hard, wanting to freeze their faces in my mind. I sigh and as Brooklyn is about to say goodbye, I stop him.

"This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again one day. I promise." I say. He nods and so does everyone else.

"So what is this, then? I want to say goodbye!" Semper says, crying visibly.

"This is more a "see you later" type of thing. Okay?" I comment. She gives a small smile.

"Okay. See you later, Sienna." She says with a small grin.

"Yeah…see you later." War mumbles. I sighed. She was taking this pretty hard.

"See you later…alligator." Connor says with a goofy grin. I can't help but smile back. I was going to miss his joke.

"I'll see you later, Sienna. Take care." C.C. replies. I nod and give him a small smile.

"See you later, little sis." Brooklyn says and gives me one last hug. I don't know for sure, but I could've sworn he was crying. I was too.

"Sienna!"

I turned around and saw Derek motioning me over. I turn to the others one last time and try to freeze their faces in my memory again so I won't ever forget them. I only prayed they didn't forget me.

"See you later, guys." I said and with one final smile, I turn and leave for the car to take me to the new base. As we drove away, I looked out the back window and watched my friends stand there, getting smaller and smaller as we drove further and further away.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I truly love the MES and it really does break my heart that Brooklyn, C.C, and Lake are gone. If you've read AmericasHeroes stories, you would know what I mean. **

**I miss them so much and writing them into this chapter to say "see you later" to Sienna was the only way I could honor their memories. (Well, Brooklyn and C.C anyways. Sienna met Lake at the new base.)**

**But, Sienna knows all three of them are watching over them and keeping her and her family safe. **

**R.I.P you three. You all are missed and will always be loved. Take care.**

**~Firestorm a.k.a. Sienna**


End file.
